Wenn Ich Nicht Darauft
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Prussia mengutuk hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Belarus, yang membuat hatinya menjadi aneh seperti ini, meskipun begitu, di saat yang sama pula dia sangat bersyukur pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti Belarus. RnR Please?


**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © Me**

**WARNING: Hetero, crack!Pair, OOC-ness, abal, dan typo yang dewa~ /plak**

**-OwO-**

'_Wenn ich nicht darauf'_

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Seorang pria albino dengan mata merah langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah, malu karena ketahuan dari tadi memperhatikan perempuan yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"_Nein_,"

"Jangan bicara dengan bahasa Jerman denganku,"

"Maksudku, aku tidak memperhatikanmu,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Aku tidak berbohong." Gilbert mencoba tenang, padahal di dalam dirinya, dia sudah gemetaran , apa lagi perempuan yang ada di hadapannya adalah Belarus, adik kandung sang Uni Soviet.

Belarus berdecak kesal, dia tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran tidak berguna nan tidak awesome dengan Prussia yang lebih lebih tidak awesome. Pisau di tangan kanannya agak bergetar karena kesal, tapi kemudian dia mengayunkannya ke arah roti yang ada di piring miliknya.

Sekali lagi, Prussia mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Belarus, meskipun dia terkenal sanggar dan merupakan atau tepatnya semacam 'little Russia', tapi gerakannya begitu anggun dan juga terlihat elegan. Wajahnya, salah satu daya tarik utama dari gadis tersebut, terlihat begitu cantik bagaikan boneka porselen –mungkin juga bagai boneka es, mengingat kelakuannya yang begitu dingin terhadap semua orang, dan matanya yang merupakan hasil warna campuran dari biru dan mer-

Cukup, intinya, bagi seorang Prussia, semua hal yang ada di dalam diri Belarus terlihat sangat awesome di matanya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, selamat untukmu Prussia, untuk kedua kalinya kau ketahuan oleh Belarus. Tuh, Belarus bahkan sedang mendelik ke arah-mu.

"Tuh kan, kau melihatku lagi!" Belarus berkata dengan gusar, sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Prussia.

"Aku tida-"

"Bohong, bahkan mata kita tadi bertemu,"

Prussia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. _'Cih, gak awesome, aku harus jawab apa kalau sudah begini?'_ Yang jelas, Prussia tidak akan mau menjawab dengan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tidak, dia tidak mau, tidak sekarang, meskipun anggota Uni Soviet lain sedang pergi, sementara dia di sini hanya ada dirinya dengan Belarus, dia tidak mau, titik.

"Memang ada apa, cepat katakan saja!" Belarus terlihat makin gusar.

'Awesome!' pikir Prussia, ternyata dia sedang beruntung, "Ah, itu, ada sisa _caviar_ di dekat bibirmu dan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat awesome,"

"Itu saja ternyata," Belarus segera mengambil serbet dan mengelap _caviar_ yang menempel di dekat bibirnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan terlihat lebih awesome!" Prussia nyengir, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum Prussia memudar, tergantikan dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ketidak-percayaan. Tentu saja kau akan melakukan hal sama kalau kau menjadi Prussia, apalagi hal yang kau lihat adalah Belarus yang pipinya seakan dilukis ulang dengan warna pink dan yang kau dengar dari bibirnya yang juga berwarna merah muda adalah, "Terima kasih."

**-OwO-**

Ini sudah hari kedua dimana _mansion_ tersebut kosong, menyisakan Belarus dan Prussia sendirian. Yah, tidak juga sebenarnya, ada Estonia, Latvia dan Lithuania di sana. Estonia yang masih banyak tugas mengurung diri di kamar kerja, dan Lithuania yang baru datang sekitar jam empat pagi dengan mata merah plus kantung mata, langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Terkadang Lithuania mengigau seperti ini, "Poland, kubunuh kau, kau menyusahkanku tahu." yah, sepertinya kita mengerti kenapa Lithuania bisa pulang dengan keadaan naas seperti itu. Sementara Latvia, dia juga tak luput dari tugas-tugas –meskipun tidak sebanyak Estonia. Tapi karena tidak nyaman mengerjakannya di kamar kerja, dia mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut di kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara ketiga orang tadi sepertinya punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan –pengecualian untuk Lithuania, dia itu istirahat setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya banting tulang mengurus Poland, kedua personifikasi dari Jerman Timur dan Belarus sama sekali tidak punya pekerjaan.

"Hng, gak ada kerjaan, gak awesome…" gumam Prussia ketika melewati lorong mansion ini. Kemudian arah pandangannya menuju ke jendela yang memberikan pemandangan sebuah taman, dan Belarus ada di sana, duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku.

Prussia tersenyum, kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke dapur, melewati lorong-lorong, dan kemudian berhenti begitu saja ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu yang terhubung menuju taman. _'Prussia, tenanglah, keep calm and stay awesome' _pemilik Gilbird itu kebingungan, dia sudah hidup ratusan tahun, bertarung di berbagai perang yang sekarang tertulis dengan tinta hitam membosankan di buku sejarah, menunggu-nunggu keputusan para boss-nya yang terkadang mengejutkan dunia, atau pun hampir mati di_ Wolf's Lair_, tapi di saat-saat seperti itu -anehnya, hatinya jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan sekarang. Kalau sekarang, hatinya selalu saja berdetak dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan, hanya karena satu hal, karena Belarus.

Terkadang, Prussia sedikit berharap dia tidak pernah mengenal atau bahkan tidak peduli pada Belarus, seperti dulu. Tapi sayangnya, dia telah menjadi bagian Uni Soviet dan sebagai bagian tersebut dia harus mengenal yang lain, termasuk Belarus. Prussia mengutuk hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Belarus, yang membuat hatinya menjadi aneh seperti ini, meskipun begitu, di saat yang sama pula, dia sangat bersyukur pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti Belarus.

Sesaat setelah Prussia berhasil mengontrol pikirannya dari lamunan-lamunan tersebut, dia menyadari akan sesuatu. Ada bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh dekat pintu keluar itu. Prussia merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bunga yang memiliki warna biru keunguan itu merupakan bunga favorit seseorang. Siapa? Ah, Prussia mencoba mengingatnya, Hungary? Tidak, dia ingat ini bukan bunga-nya, Ukraine? Dia malah tidak tahu apa bunga favorit wanita itu, Russia? _Cut it out_, terbukti kalau dia memiliki hobi memandang ke arah beberapa bunga matahari yang tumbuh subur di taman, Belarus? Prussia mengingatnya kembali, Belarus pernah menjatuhkan sebuah pembantas buku dengan bunga kering sebagai hiasannya, nama bunganya kalau tidak salah adalah…

"Flax!" tanpa ragu lagi, Prussia langung mengambil sekitar lima tangkai dan sungguh kebetulan yang amat mencurigakan, ada sehelai pita berwarna putih yang terletak tak jauh dari Prussia. Begitu melihat pita tersebut, Prussia dengan cepat membuat tangkai-tangkai bunga itu menjadi satu dengan pita itu.

**-OwO-**

Lagi-lagi, Prussia menarik nafas dan entah untuk keberapa puluh kalinya, hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Seikat bunga flax sudah ada di tangan kirinya -ia sembunyikan di belakang badannya karena malu. Prussia berjalan perlahan ke tempat Belarus yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca.

"Hei," Prussia memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hmm," hanya gumaman dari Belarus yang muncul.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" anggukan dari Belarus untuk pertanyaan (atau mungkin itu permintaan?) yang diajukan Prussia.

Duduk, mereka berdua diam, tak bersuara, yang terdengar hanya desiran angin yang menyapa rumput dengan warna hijau dan suara gesekan khas kertas dari buku milik Belarus.

"Belarus, aku punya sesuatu yang… er- cukup awesome untukmu,"

Belarus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Prussia sambil menghela nafas dengan raut wajah malas. Belarus terlihat agak terkejut begitu melihat bunga favoritnya ada di tangan Prussia, diikat dengan manis oleh sebuah pita berwarna putih susu.

"Ah," hanya itu yang dapat Belarus ucapkan, sembari mengambil bunga favoritnya dari Prussia.

"A-Awesome kan?" Prussia tertawa gugup, ia malah takut terlihat bodoh di depan Belarus dengan membawakannya bunga.

Belarus ganti memandang Prussia lagi, setelah tertegun beberapa saat pada apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Prussia.

"Ini… manis, jarang ada orang yang mau memeberiku bunga seperti ini," dan kemudian, sebuah senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah cantik itu.

"Terima kasih Prussia."

'_If I didn't care for her, I would never saw her smiling so sweetly like that'_

**-OwO-**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu berjudul **_**If I didn't care**_** yang dibawakan oleh Amy Adams dan Lee Pace.**

**-OwO-**

**Language note:**

**Wenn ich nicht darauf : If I didn't care**

**Caviar: Makanan dari telur ikan (malah loh xD)**

**-OwO-**

**History Notes:**

**Wolf's Lair: Tempat di mana Hitler di coba untuk di bunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak sependapat dengan-nya.  
><strong>

**-OwO-**

**AIYAAAAAH~**

**FIC PERTAMA HABIS SELESAI UAN! NOW I'M FEELING LIKE A BOSS AFTER PASSED THOSE EXAMS! *matiin caps lock***

**\(OuO)/**

**Saya: *Kayang untuk merayakan* YESSSSUUUU~  
>Hahay~ saya bingung nih mau ngomong apa, selain… AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA BIKIN FIC PRUSSBELA TANPA ANGST! <strong>

**Nah, terima kasih sudah baca, jangan lupa review ya! :DDD**

**NB: Prussia, yang naroh pita di dapur itu saya loh! *shot*  
><strong>


End file.
